


Shade

by LadyHedoniste



Category: Johnny Bravo - Fandom, Samurai Bravo - Fandom, Samurai Jack - Fandom
Genre: Beach Day, M/M, small fill for matching sunglasses prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHedoniste/pseuds/LadyHedoniste





	Shade

Johnny had insisted that they go to the beach to pick up chicks. It wasn’t at all that he had some kind of ulterior motive, lending Jack a pair of swimming trunks and informing him that tanning was amazing for highlighting muscle definition and luring in bikini babes. He just wanted to show his friend a good time, and kinda maybe stare at his great back muscles a little. You know, for inspiration, and stuff.

The sun was bearing down on them, and Jack tried to shade his face as much as possible. The tanning, he had to admit, was quite relaxing, but the sky over the beach was completely cloudless, and it was blinding his eyes.

“Hey man, you okay there? You’re looking a little uncomfortable,” Johnny said, peaking from behind his mirrored tanning screen. Jack cringed and looked away.

“I’ll be alright. The sun is just a little too bright for my eyes. I should have brought a hat.”

“Oh, man, you shoulda said something!” Johnny said, rummaging around in his beach bag. He pulled out a pair of black sunglasses, identical to the ones he always wore. “Here, try these on for size! I always travel with extras.”

Jack reached out and took the glasses uncertainly as Johnny smiled at him, before putting them on. “Hah, cool. You look almost as studly as I do, Jack.”

“Thank you, Johnny. They help a great deal.” Jack looked around, barely able to see the beach through the dark sunglasses. “How…how do you manage to see through these at night time? I can hardly see the sand…”

Johnny shrugged and raised his tanning screen again. “I dunno. I just kinda wear ‘em all the time, so I got used to it years ago.”

Jack nodded. He supposed it was something akin to how various jungle beasts he fought over the years managed to see him in the thick blackness of night before he knew they were there. They awoke at night, and their eyes were acclimatized to hunting in pitch blackness.

“Please remind me to give them back to you later.”

“Pffft, nah. I have hundreds,” said Johnny, sipping some sort of beverage from a coconut. “Company that made ‘em went out of business. I bought their whole stock for a dollar! Got a whole basement’s worth. Keep ‘em.”

“Well, thank you. I shall treasure them,” Jack said, smiling sincerely.

Johnny choked on his beverage and coughed awkwardly. “You’re w-welcome.” He wasn’t used to people being that openly nice to him, but Jack was always sincere and honest. It was one of his most attractive qualities, although Johnny would rather eat Pop’s Five Alarm Chilli than admit that to him. “You wanna get gelato later? There’s an ice-cream hunt down the beach owned by a really cute redhead babe,” he said trying to kill the tension.

Jack laughed warmly and nodded. “I would like that, my friend. But first, would you mind helping me with this sunscreen? I fear my skin might burn like the eye’s of Aku if I do not apply more soon.”

“S-sure,” said Johnny.

He was in so much trouble.


End file.
